


The War Has Begun

by SkylerSkyhigh



Category: Orginal Work, Undertale
Genre: #Save Our Internet, Artists, Battle, Community - Freeform, Fighting, Inspired by Article 13, Interpretation, Meant to be patriotic, Musicians, Reader Insert, Song fic, Writers, article 13, creating, undertale fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: There's a new threat emerging. Article 13 has taken too many from you. From everyone.But you stand up and fight for it. Fight for what you stand for. Fight for your creative freedom and fight for the right to create!The battle has begun. The question is, will you join it? Together, and only together as one, will we have a chance of defeating this new threat.*Interpretation of the battle of preventing Article 13*





	The War Has Begun

**Author's Note:**

> Song: It Has Begun by Starset

Balls of light float through the city. Their bright beams shining down the streets like a spot light, bright and always searching. 

Dangerous. 

" _Even a well lit place, can hide salvation._ "

One beam passed a grate where a face was seen glancing at the light. 

The person watched as the light moved farther and farther away but they knew that it won't take long for those lights to come back. They're quick. They're merciless. They're dangerous. 

The person pulls their blue hood up their head and walks down the large sewer. 

\---

The person walks down the path until they reach a metal circular door. 

The person steps in front of the door and waves their hand. A logo appears on the door- one of many that reacts to the person's interest- and the person taps the password hidden in the logo rhythmically. Parts of the logo that was touched glowed and with the correct password, the whole logo glowed and a click was heard coming from the door. 

The person opens the door, a beam of light shining through it as the person slips through and closes the door with a click. The logo disappears afterwards, hiding the key to a secret. 

" _A map to a one man maze that never sees the sun._ "

The person turns away from the door and flips down their hood, revealing their appearance. 

You look around the large room- the size of a football stadium- filled with people and creatures. The walls are colourful with various artworks and words as colourful as the people inside the room. You look up at the ceiling where a cloud or mist like aura filled the entire ceiling with ever shifting colours, sometimes dark and sometimes light. The aura is continuously shifting, like little mist shaped snakes curling around each other vaguely. Currently it is dark coloured with sparkles of light that resemble stars to represent the nighttime. 

There are tents lining the walls, bare except for a few colours and patterns- some having unique patterns and logos- inconspicuous. But you know better. Inside is bigger than the outside, a pocket dimension of some sort that mirrors what the owner wants it to look like. 

Currently the creatures walking inside this particular place are Monsters from a Fandom called Undertale. But what should be trillions, are now down to hundreds, barely thousand. 

" _Where the lost are the heroes,_ "

You sigh sadly at the reality of the situation you are in. War. A war between small Creators like you and many others and big Creators, the ones who dictate the world. 

Months ago, a law was passed that was so disastrous that it destroyed thousands. 

A law that forbid small Creators from using big Creators' creations without permission, in any context. 

The law, so vague with their wording, it was a loophole many big Creators took advantage of. 

It states that small Creators must have permission from big Creators to use their work. That's what you understood anyway. At first, small Creators can make things using big Creators' ideas and work as inspiration or medium. 

Games. Songs. Stories. Characters. 

Using those are legal and protected by law for purposes like commentary, education, criticism and so forth. 

But that was shattered by a new law. One that requests that the uses of anything, ranging from videos to even pictures, must have explicit permission from the original Creators. 

No one thought about the consequences. The effects of such a law. 

It forbids small Creators- gamers, video makers, writers, artists and more- from making their content for either work or passion. All of it, gone with one simple law. 

Once protected by a different law, now shattered by this one. 

Thousands of small Creators lost their jobs when their work was forbidden, not having explicit permission from original Creators- which is extremely difficult to get in contact with much less get permission from. 

Dozens of platforms such as Tumblr, YouTube and Wattpad are forced to let go of small Creators in favor of others, one that is guaranteed will not be sued or their work not illegal. The big Creators. The ones who have money and large companies to their name. And only their work, only their Creations, were allowed. 

Creative freedom that was once abundant, now gone. The joy and different viewpoint of the world, destroyed. 

Thousands lost their friends when they were forced out of their platforms. Some lost their lives when the only thread holding them together was severed from them. 

Their platforms were their life. Their hope. In some people, it was their jobs. The only way they could make a living. 

In others, it was the only thing keeping them together. Meeting true friends. Converse with people with the same interest. It was a community built upon passion, creativity and more. 

But with the platforms lost, so did that community. 

" _And the thieves are left to drown._ "

You walk slowly, looking around to see the various creators of this Fandom. You yourself are a Creator. A writer in fact. You chose to stay in the Undertale Fandom and fight from this side. 

There are a lot of Fandoms, each having their own army of Creators, their community. They can chose which community they can fight it. And we, as a community, fight tooth and nail for what we stand by. 

" _But everyone knows by now_ ,"

But it is not an easy battle. 

Communities like these only consist of the minority of the world. It attracts types of people who are shy, introverted, creative, innovative. 

The ones that are easily dominated by the majority. The ones who are shunned and called weird, most bullied or has some sort of mental disorder. It's where similar people band together to meet others who understand them. Who _support_ them. 

That is not something many could find outside of their community. You should know. You have experienced it. 

" _Fairy tales are not found._ "

It wasn't easy dealing with Anxiety and Depression. Two of the most common mental illness in the world. And yet, as common as it is, no one in your life could understand how difficult it is. Some never tried to understand. Their ignorance and actions only caused your mental health to dwindle. 

That is until you found one platform and started joining a fandom, a community. 

Your life changed after that. 

" _They're written in the walls_ ,"

You found real understanding friends. You found your love for writing. You found your happiness in a place no one in your life thought was important. 

And now, it's all gone. 

But you will not let it be destroyed. There's still a chance of salvation. 

" _As we walk in a straight line,_ "

And you will be part of this war if it means it will bring this law to an end and prevent anyone else from feeling the sense of loss you did. 

\----

You walk to a small building and show the Creation guarding the door your Item. A unique pen with your signature on it. All Creators have their items that signify what they do. 

For you, a pen is a symbol that you're a Writer. The pen looks shiny and detailed with an Aura around it. It shows how skilled you are, how far your Talent have gone, without being too flashy or expensive. It can be polished with time, practice and help. You're currently trying to be an Artist as well as a YouTuber. But your pencil and headphones- your chosen symbol for each- are not as beautiful and polished but that can be improved. 

In a community, you believe everyone is treated fairly and equally, taking inspiration from each other without caring about status or fame. A well known Creator can take inspiration, interact, and talk with less known Creators and vice versa. No one is too good for anyone. That's what you love about being in a community. 

The Creation nods and lets you through. You pocket your pen and walk inside. 

" _Down in the dirt with a landslide approaching._ " 

You push a curtain aside that acted as a door and sees a room where dozens of Creators are standing in. Some are looking over a board with something written on it and some are looking over a large piece of paper laid out on the table which seems to have scribbles and pictures on it. 

They look up when you walk in and greeted you. You greeted back and walk towards the board with most of the Writers. 

" _But nothing could ever stop us,_ "

"What's the plan you've got so far?" You ask the other writers. Some are personal friends like xXUndertale_loverXx, who you just call X. But some you are acquaintances with like Griffin_Writes- who you call Griffin- and some you admire, like Harrish6.

"Five people died yesterday." X reluctantly told and you frown sadly. Another loss. With the platform gone a lot of people succumbed to their illnesses- mental or otherwise. Occasionally they died naturally but most of the time? That's not the case. 

"How far are we?" you ask as you look at the board. It's filled with all your battle strategies. 

"No word about any changes yet." one Creator say from one corner while looking at his phone, most likely checking social media and other sites for information. "But rumour is that we're swaying them."

"I'll believe it when we have proff." one Creator says from the table, this one is clearly down to earth with how logical they were thinking. "How many have we lost in the last attempt?"

"Ten Creations were caught and destroyed." one reported with a sad look. You matched their emotions well. It was always a tragic loss when any of the Creations are gone. 

"Creators?" the first one asked. 

"Two were caught." the second responded. 

You frown. While Creations were destroyed, Creators were captured and held captive before they're released with a warning. They always try to shut the Creators down. But more determined Creators won't let it stop them and they keep coming back. 

Nothing can stop us-

" _From stealing our own place in the sun._ "

-from doing whatever it takes to protect what we are passionate about. 

"When's the next attack?" you ask. 

"In two days." one Creator responded. "The others are still continuing the onslaught and it will be our turn soon."

You nod in understanding, pulling out your pen and looking at it. 

You don't have super powers like Creations. Nor do you have the authority the big Creators do. 

But you have your community. 

Your hands clenched on the pen as you frown with a determined gleam in your eyes. 

" _We will face the odds against us,_ "

You joined this community. And now you will fight for it. 

" _And run into the fear we run from._

 _It has begun._ "

\-----

You pant heavily as you hid into a large hole. You curse under your breath when you look down and see your arm having a cut on it. 

" _Into the dark below,_ "

You pull out your pen and write down something on a sticky note. Your movement is quick and focused as you describe what you wanted onto the piece of paper. 

You peel it off and threw it in the air, watching as it floats down and an aura grew around it. It changes into what you described. A roll of green bandage that can heal anything it touches. 

You wrap your arm carefully as the war continued just above you. 

" _Evading shadows._ "

An explosion above shook you as the shockwave hit. You gritted your teeth as you let the shockwave pass. 

" _Blind in a rabbit's hole,  
We fall beneath the earth._"

Once it passes, you peak out of your hiding hole and see the battle. The Creators, your friends, they're all fighting with their Creations in a war against the people who support the ones who passed the law. The majority. 

It was an unfair battle. They outnumber us. Outgun us. 

We barely have a chance. 

" _And watch the shell come unraveled,_ "

But a chance is a chance. 

Your eyes sharpened with a glare and you climb out of the hole, taking out your pen and notebook to join the battle head on. 

You will not waste this chance. 

" _As the seed begins to rise._ "

You stand next to your comrades with your weapons out. Your pen and paper glowed with your Aura, the other Creators' Items begins to glow as well. 

Creativity and passion are a strong weapon to use if done correctly. And you know how to use it at it's fullest. 

" _Embracing its starlit fate as we wait in the night._ "

\-----

" _It's written in the walls  
As we walk in a straight line._"

You slide down on the ground to dodge an attack to your face and quickly stand back up. You scowled and tries to write faster as you dodged. 

" _Down in the dirt with a landslide approaching._ "

Just as the person was about to attack you, a small tornado stops them when it appeared in between you and them. 

You ran away as the person fought against the storm. 

" _But nothing could ever stop us,_ "

You ran toward a struggling teammate as you write rapidly. By the time you reached them the person they were fighting was chased off by a wall of flames. 

Your teammate thanked you before running off.

" _From stealing our own place in the sun._ "

You did the same. 

" _We will face the odds against us,_ "

One by one you all fought against other, more stronger people. Sometimes they would hurt you and use their strength and numbers against you, but that never stopped you and you always rose back up to fight again. 

" _And run into the fear we run from._ "

Your fandom is on the line. 

" _It has begun._ "

Your passions were forced to be shunned and destroyed because of them. 

" _It has begun._ "

Friends and lives were lost because of this law. 

" _It has begun._ "

You won't let more people suffer. You won't let creativity die. You won't let these people take what you all rightfully deserve. 

" _It has begun._ "

It is your responsibility, your duty, to fight for what you think is right. 

Article 13 will not be passed. It will not set in motion if it meant thousands will lose their jobs. Their lives. Their friends. Their passion. Their joy and hope. 

You will not let that happen. 

" _It has begun._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Article 13 is a threat to us as creators and if you cared about the people who will lose a lot, then join the fight. Spread the word. Talk to the European government if you live in European countries. 
> 
> Stop Article 13. Before everything, all creativity and joy from this, will be gone in a snap. 
> 
> Join the war. 
> 
> #SaveOurInternet


End file.
